Stubborn Winchesters
by ThornsHaveRoses
Summary: Oneshot. My version of when Amara brings back Mary. Her POV of their reunion. Not canon. Little bit of Destiel. Just a mother seeing her boys and seeing Deans relationship with a certain angel named Cas.


**A/N: hey everyone! Just a few notes about the story:**

 **This is a oneshot that takes place just after Dean got Mary back thanks to Amara and they return to the bunker. In this story Sam was never captured by the British MOL, and he and Cas are at the bunker, thinking they will never see Dean again. It is also Destiel (yep, that's Cas and Dean) but from the POV of Mary. Its very miner, but it is there. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.**

 **The usual disclaimers apply. Do we always have to put this? It's makes me so sad. I do not own anything Supernatural.**

Stubborn Winchesters

by ThornsHave Roses

I followed Dean to the door. Yes. Dean. My four year old boy with those bright green eyes and those adorable freckles was now this man in front of me. This tall, handsome man in dark jeans and looking so much like his father. John... who was gone. He opened the door for me, shuffling impatiently. Not rude - just in a hurry. To get back to Sam, I guess. I still didn't know much of what was going on - just the bits Dean had told me on the drive. God. The Darkness. His sacrifice. Johns death, and that we had to get back to the bunker and let Sam know. Dean had called his brother 'Sammy', just like he had when they were boys.

I went into the bunker nervously. Nervous to see the place they called home. I had thought, when he said 'bunker', that it was a nickname, but no. My boys literally lived in a mostly underground bunker. I was sure there was a story there, but i thought it might make me sad to hear it.

"just down here... Mom." He said, gesturing to the stairs. I gave him a brief smile and followed him down.

At the bottom of stairs I could see a man sitting at a table and my heart gave a little lurch. "Sam?" I squeaked.

The man stood and turned, and I looked but I didn't recognize any part of the man. His stonic face morphed into shock, but he wasn't looking at me. "Dean." He said, that one word in his deep voice carrying so much emotion. The stranger took one step towards us, and Dean closed the rest of the distance in four long strides, his arms wrapping tightly, so tightly, around this other man.

I felt this pain in my chest. What would I give to have John hold me that tightly one more time. The emotion conveyed in that embrace said a hundred things, and I almost looked away feeling somehow like I was intruding on this private moment. Then they pulled away just a bit - hands still fisted in each others shirts, faces just inches apart and for a moment they just stared. The other man spoke.

"You're alive."

Dean grinned, and I marvelled again at how handsome my boy had become. "I barely believe it myself. But look, I'll tell you about it in a bit. Where's Sammy? "

"He is in the library. Dean, is that...?" The man had finely glanced her way.

I studied him. At first, I had thought he was a big average. He was wearing a tan coat and a white shirt and an off center tie, and looked more like an accountant than a hunter. But the more I looked at him, the more captivating he appeared, with the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, Cas. This is Mom." Dean spoke like he still couldn't quite believe it, but also I could hear... pride in his voice, and it made my heart swell.

The man - Cas - didn't smile, but I felt welcomed by him anyways,and when he said "Mary Winchester" very matter of factly I couldnt help but smile at him. He was important to my son, and I wanted to know everything about him.

"Mom - come on." Dean said, moving to another room. I followed a bit behind, and Cas came behind me.

"Sammy! " He called, and I heard a thud, like maybe a book had been dropped and I moved to catch up, desperate to see him. He had been six months old when I died, and though I remember him very clearly, those memories felt like a different person. Would he look like his brother?

"Dean... wh-what? Are you... how?" A deep male voice stumbled through words. "What the hell?"

"It's over, Sammy. Chuck and Amara, they went away. It just sort of.. figured itself out, you know? And dude, Amara left us...a gift."

I rounded the corner. My boys had their arms around each other, but it was not the same sort of hug Dean had given Cas. This one was brief but fierce, and then they pulled apart and I got to see. Oh my God, Sam was tall. And he had long thick hair and wore jeans and flannel. He looked like he'd been pulled through the wringer. He looked so weary. I could see myself in his face. He eyes met mine, and it didn't even take a second for that flare of recognition. "Dean, that's Mom." His tone was awe-filled.

"I know." Dean was grinning so wide. My vision blurred for a second and I wiped at the tears.

"hello Sam."

I got a hug from him. He was so much taller then me. And the long arms that wrapped around me were corded with muscle. "So you boys live here? The three of you?" I added that last, glancing back at Cas.

" well, Cas isn't always here. He's got his own stuff to deal with." Dean said.

I turned to the silent man. "You're a Hunter too?"

Sam laughed before he could answer. Then stopped. "Wait... Dean didnt tell you?"

"There's only so much I could fit into the crash course, Sam." Dean retorted.

"You're not a Hunter?" Then what was he doing here? He wasn't a civilian, that much was apparent. What other options were there?

"I am an angel of the Lord." Cas deadpaned.

I half snorted, half laughed at his joke. Then I realised my boys were looking at me strangly.

"Seriously. Minus the halo. " Dean said.

I could feel the confused expression on my face. "An angel named Cas hangs out with you, and he wears a trench coat? "

"My name is Castiel. Cas is merely what Dean calls me."

My son had nicknamed an angel. Oh, and said angel lived with them sometimes. And also, there was that embrace I had witnessed not ten minutes ago. "You're really not joking."

"Sorry, Mom. This is kind of normal for us." Sam said, and it came off like he was making a joke, but I could heAR The serious undertone.

"How did you even meet?" I asked, trying to get over my shock.

Cas answered before the others could. "I pulled Dean out of Hell."

"Oh boy." Sam murmured and Dean cursed as I whirled on them in horror. "out of where?"

I know I didn't get the whole story - not yet. I can wait a bit. Deans stint in Hell makes my heart hurt to hear about, but I can tell they treat it as old news, which scares me because I know that means they must have gone through something else terrible since that for them to be so nonchalant about it. It doesn't explain completely about Dean and Castiel, though. My intuition has always been good. I was a Hunter, for goodness sake. It's an important skill for the job. I just never expected an angel to be so... intwined with humans.

I can tell Cas has been around my sons for a while, and I am so glad they've had a powerful ally. It's clear Sam thinks of him like family. I can see it in the way they interact, and I've only been here a few hours. It's always clear he's something more to my oldest. Sam and Dean revolve around each other, like each other is all they've had for the longest while. I can see what an amazing team they make, just from how heartbroken Sam was when Dean went solo to Amara. But Castiel is more like a lifeline to Dean.

Since our reunion, Sam sat beside me on the couch, but after making sure his brother was really okay. After that initial moment, they drifted apart like this is old hat. So now Dean is in the next room, where he can see me, but far enough away we can't hear him talking to the angel seated close beside him. Even as I talk to Sam I watch and smile at how Dean and Cas lean close to one another. How theyre hands, resting on the table near Deans beer, are so close they're almost touching.

"So how long have they been together?" I ask quietly.

Sam looks at me and his gaze sharpens. "You mean..?"

"Dean and Castiel. It's okay. I don't care that he's gay. And, well, they're kind of obvious." I smile.

Sam chokes on a laugh. "Oh God. You wont believe it." He laughing again, a real honest laugh.

"What? He's not... he's not embarrassed is he?"

Sam grins at me. "Mom, Dean doesn't even know. " at my confused frown he elaborates. "Dean is so dense, he doesn't even realise he pinning after Cas. And Cas is too new too human emotions to realise he's pinning after Dean. And I've been watching them circle each other for years."

"Honestly, I don't think Dean is into guys at all... but he is into Cas. And trust me, I've tried just about every damn nudge I can think of to get one of them to make a move, bUT still nothing. I'm not sure if they'll ever figure it out."

I digested his words, then turned back to look at my eldest and his angel. Then smiled so widely my checks hurt. Because I could tell, my boys had endured a lot of pain in the if lives, and, well, they both deserved some happiness. And if that came in the form of a trenchcoat-wearing, blue-eyes angel named Cas, I couldn't care less.

"Sam, I wouldnt worry too much if I were you."

Sam canned his neck around, and almost pinched hmself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Because now, Deans hand rested on top of Castiel's.


End file.
